User talk:WINS0N
Hi there! New Messages Hey =D Oh yeah. You can apply to be a moderator. (I already did :) ) Click here. Oh yeah u already did. Well nevermind then :L ILYx3 23:44, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Esshays Oh yeah. I was just thinking about writing my an article. I was planning to write an article about Quarentine Tips and all that. But there were already several pages on Quarentine Tips already. So i was planning to make an article on yesterday, instead this time for Specialists. I don't use Specialists anymore, so i don't really know how to write it fully. But I've used a Specialist before and all of the Specialist Items before, so i kinda know the glimpse of it. Im planning to make an article on tips for Specialists in Quarentine/Overdose and maybe other maps. I think its a very good idea cause there isn't an article of that sort on here and there are people who wants tips to use the Specialists in Quarentine. (Since a majority of players are using them anyway) I could use your help, it would be cool.. And um about Free running? Well this page isnt that informative isnt? Maybe we could write our own article and put the authors with our names :D So how are we gonna do it? Which article you wanna write? Maybe one of us could start the article first, and then like we edit again with our own ideas =DILYx3 22:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Thx. Just thought of it a while ago.. Cause most of the articles relating to Quarentine are related to non-specs players. So i thought there is a bunch of people using Specialists now, so i thought it would be cool to make an article for them. Anyways you can start the article first. I can edit it afterwards and you later, so on.. I was thinking of making the map of the article Overdose; because that's the map im most familiar with. (And the most popular Quarentine Map too x) Maybe you can do the map into sections (these are just my ideas and suggestions) *Specialists items= pros and cons *How to survive (as human and infected) *What specialist to bring *Which weapons to bring (non-spec items) *Tips/Strategies *Camping spots Idk stuff like that. And maybe another article on how to make your kdr go up? Stuff like that... Article Decision Well if you have noticed there is already a bunch of pages on how to survive in Quarentine (as a non-spec), I don't see how we should make another one Since this page is pretty useful and informative already. It can be updated by someone else. There isn't a Specialist Survival yet, so we should make one. But if you want to combine, it's ok. Or maybe we can do two separate articles? Like one for "Specialists" and one for normal players. That why people can like easily know what the whole article is about, stuff like that. If we combine, the article is gonna be very long. We can just make two separate articles and like put a link in them. Like for example if we were doing the Non-Spec article, we can put stuff like'' "if your using a specialist, click here for survival tips". But again, if we combine both, the article would be a blast. =D So im just waiting for your final answer if you really want to combine both articles or separate them. '''Title' Umm about the title, i don't think you have to put a specific date.. The article is gonna be updated anyway, its not a book. And also 2011 is almost over; so leave that 2011 edition ''out. I have no ideas about the names, but we could should avoid putting our own names in the title; makes it look too long. >> Um, i think you will decide on the name,' BTW we can rename the article if we don't like it'. Sooo i think the title ain't a concern. You can decide on that =P '''Writing' Um, about the article writing; who's writing and all that, i have a query. I think its cool you write the Specialists part and i do the non-specs. Except i think we should you know share parts. Like me and you write our own sections first, then we add more to both sections. Cause there might be some things i know about Specialists that you don't and some part about nonspecs you know but i dont. Cause about the non-specs part, i dont really know what to add for camping in groups. Im most of the time solo, unless someone came with me. So yah. And yeah i love your article planning. Good work xDILYx3 23:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure you can start =P And btw dude, i have alot of time. Kinda. I always bring my laptop with me to school. And since the exams are over, theres nothing to do in class. So i basically just wonder around the CA wiki and other websites. So yes i do have spare time. And lolz. No worries. I take a kinda a long time to reply too O_O And btw just do your first article or whatever. Ill just edit it later. Just gimme the link of the article and ill edit it and add pictures/info ASAP. And yeah if u want it to combine (both non-spec and specs), its fine with me. I bet the page is gonna be very long. Lol. But like i said, there's like already 5 pages of quarentine strategies for non-specs. Unless we have a majority of new strategies, its just like were making another article with similar ideas as the old article/s. Yeah just work on the article. Do the sections. and write and stuff (if u want) then like i can edit it afterwards so on and so forth. I just hope this article is gonna be really good. :3 Good luckxD Btw add me in game. I wanna Quarentine with you sometime ^^ _PuppyNinja_ ILYx3 03:47, November 30, 2011 (UTC) lol ya. Im _puppyninja_ not puppyninja. thats actually someone else lol. And ya i hope to see u in quar as well. Hope ur not a spec lolz... And good luck with the article. Ill edit as as soon as u finished it. Final Decisions So what are the final decisions? That its a non-spec + Spec survival guide? Or is it separate? And is it "human" quarentine survival guide only? Or both human and infected? And when are u starting? :o LOL. I don't suck at being infected, not really, but i think its more better if there is a section about it, dont you? And i don't expect you to write the whole thing by yourself. Just create an article first and put it in sections and do the intro w.e. (it doesnt have to be complete, just a draft). Yeah so make the article so it actually exists on the Ca Wiki, And then you do the spec part while i do the non-spec part. If im doing the non-spec part it would be kinda completed in a day or so. ♥Keep Thinking Of What You're Obsessed With Everyday♥ Lol cool. The article was finally created LOLz =D Ill add pictures and info later < Playing Ca now. =D Obtw played a few rounds of Quarentine with u on yesterday. you were pretty good haha. =P Too bad i couldnt play a full game with u. It was pretty late at my place :o LOL hell yeah. highfive? :D Some categoies still need to be added tho, it is pretty blank ._. ♥Keep Thinking Of What You're Obsessed With Everyday♥ 11:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) English If you want to work on your English, I could actually help out with that :D SeaCrane_1 19:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha, I've never had anyone address me as Mr., probably since I'm only 17 :P I'm honestly not sure... I suppose just call me something simple, like Master or Overlord :P But really, just call me Connor. I don't want to be all formal. SeaCrane_1 14:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Nice to meet you too :) I try to help out where I can. I'm in the United States, so the time gap is pretty significant, but it can be worked around. Is there anything in particular you have trouble with? I figure we can start with whatever you have the most difficulty with, since your English is already really good. -SC1 Ah, now there's something I can really help with! Creative writing is something I happen to excel at. I make a short outline of points I want to cover and maybe a short background, then I write the story. I take character inspiration from my own life and other stuff from literature and television. For example, if you want to write a story about running away, you could make an outline like this: Topic: Running Away *Setting: A dark city street *Character: Teenage boy *Situation: After overhearing a secret mafia deal in an alleyway, a young man is pursued through the dark, rainy city streets. Stuff like that :D SeaCrane_1 15:32, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Feel free to contact me any time at SeaCrane1@yahoo.com :) SeaCrane_1 20:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Read alot of books, it may be hard to find them interesting at first but that's because you have not found a genre you like. I began reading fantasy novels during my highschool years, authors like James M. Ward were certainly one of my most idolized. For beginners, or students learning english as their second or even third language, I recommend the "Demonata" series by Darren B. Shan. Mclinsky 04:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Governments suck... Yeah, I'm in the US. Our Congress actually struck down SOPA for now, which would have been pretty bad for America. However, President Obama did sign something called ACTA, which is sort of an international treaty. ACTA is awful... it would completely censor the world's internet, restrict global trade, could eliminate generic prescription drugs, etc. The worst part about ACTA is that it's being kept a secret. Nobody knows what it looks like since it's being written without public knowledge. Also, while over 39 countries have signed it, all the people that did the signing weren't the elected or appointed leaders of the countries. I don't know how that's possible, but I guess it is... There are currently riots all over Poland about it. So yeah. Worry about ACTA, not SOPA/PIPA. SeaCrane_1 14:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) And sign your posts or leave something so I know it's you posting on my page :P -SC1 Haha, I did the same thing for years :P -SC1 Yeah, it is rather typical for us to refer to our presidents as "President So-and-So". We also sometimes just call them by their last names in an informal setting :P And I guess we'll just have to see how ACTA is used... depending on how the countries want to use it, it could affect anything. Kinda scary lol - SC1